jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
Looks Don't Matter
Looks Don't Matter is the twenty-ninth episode in JD: Meant To Be. It is in the second season, and was directed and written by all the girls in the episode. Overview The girls at school are judged on their looks. Plot The girls at school (and a few boys) take a stand against a boy judging girls on appearance. Cast SabrinaCarpenterLove as Ballerina JustADancer as Dancer PinkStar19 as Natalia KlintyWinterDrop as Kitty TheEmmaShow as Emma Guest Stars MikeyRocks33 as Mikey AlyssaTheMusicGeek as Alyssa Someone10000 as Someone JohnJD1302 as John Bunnylove14 as Bunny YoSoyAri as Ari Bigfatonionslice as Onion Imanalbatraoz33 as Nora JustDancer200 as Todd Trivia * This episode teaches people not to judge girls. * Nora is a reference to Nora Ekberg, the vocalist for Little Swing and I'm an Albatraoz. * The idea was taken from an episode of the popular Disney Channel show, Liv and Maddie. Quotes Ballerina: Listen here, kid. We are gettin' real tired of your sh- Someone: Hey, Ballerina, there are kids watching. Ballerina: Oh, right..... ____________________________________________________________________ Emma: We are girls! We're not gonna be doormats being pushed around. I am Emo, but I don't judge you. Ballerina: I like Sabrina, but I don't judge you. Natalia: Katy is my life, and I don't judge you. _____________________________________________________________________ Nora: Warning, Todd. You are about to get violated by girls! ____________________________________________________________________ Ari: And the violation ends. Dancer: Really? I thought it'd go on. I want a refund. ____________________________________________________________________ Onion: If anybody wants popcorn, get it now! Alyssa: MINE! _____________________________________________________________________ Dancer: Onion, I hope you understand that every number is an integer. Ballerina: I know integers! Ari: What is 9- -5? Onion: 14! Someone: This isn't a math class. Ballerina: IT'S ALL MATH _____________________________________________________________________ Todd: Listen, Pinkie, looks do matter. After all, the outside shows your true beauty. John: Good lord, Todd, get a book! Ballerina: And learn names. ____________________________________________________________________ Bunny: Who loves Marina Diamandis? Stand here. Nora: Move over, baes. ___________________________________________________________________ Onion: You can't tell me what to do. Someone: Or them. Ari: Or you. Wait what? ___________________________________________________________________ Kaylee: I just want to be pretty. I should probably start by starving myself and- Rebecca: Oh my god, Kaylee, stop it. I can't let you go on like this. You are beautiful and you don't need Todd or any other boy. You need to be yourself and never starve yourself. Beauty is an inside matter. Kaylee: Beauty is pain. Pain could be in hunger, but a little bit won't hurt! Emma: But a lot can! You've been starving yourself a lot, and if you don't eat breakfast or lunch tomorrow, I'm officially going to make you eat. ___________________________________________________________________ Nora: Hey, guys, did you notice that there are many people in the gym today? They're in the exercise room. Ari: That's unusual, nobody's been in there since Slinky Stuart's chunky volcano. John: And to this day, Lauren says the room smells of his chunks. Becca: As much as I wanted to hear that, I want to hear why the room is so active all of a sudden. Nora: Well, I don't know, but I saw a butt-ton of girls going in there. Ari: Really? Nora: Yeah. On bikes. On treadmills. On everything. And there was something on TV. Something about a boy. John: What does the boy look like? Nora: Blue eyes, a black cap, and he went from smiling to frowning to God knows what. Becca: What was he saying? Nora: Well, he said, "Girls, look at you. You're a pig. A cow. A dump without makeup. You're unworthy. You're just disgusting and unlovable-" Ari: S**t. Nora: What? Ari: Todd White. Becca: That little b***h started a bunch of craze. Heard that he started a trend on Twitter. John: If he sees a girl with nothing but fruit, he goes for her. Leaves her once she takes a bite of steak. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ballerina: Guys, Kaylee didn't eat today. Emma: What?! Ballerina: Yeah, I checked and she ate nothing. Emma: Okay, that's it. Taking action. __________________________________________________________________ Songs Singing Whenever!-Theme-sung by Meant To Be All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor-sung by Dancer What a Girl Is by Dove Cameron, Christina Grimmie, and Baby Kaely - sung by Nora (singing Dove's part), Ballerina (singing Christina's part), and Natalia (rapping Kaely's part) Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara - sung by Emma TBA TBA TBA Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Episodes Category:Season 2